It's a Wonderful Life
by Kazo Sakamari
Summary: A series of drabbles, one a day until Christmas. All about the Marauders and their friends and families.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so this is just a bunch of drabbles and short stories that I'm doing. They're all Christmas themed if you couldn't tell. I'm planning on doing one a day (we'll see if I can manage to keep that up) until Christmas!

Just a warning, they might not all be happy...I tend to write some very angsty stuff sometimes, but we'll see what happens, so please read and review, every little bit helps!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Sirius groaned as he peered into the window.

"What do you think Moony?"

Remus appeared at his side almost instantly. "The coat or the gloves?"

"Gloves."

"No…they wouldn't look good with Prong's skin tone."

Sirius sighed. "_This_ is why I bring you shopping with me."

"Those shirts are nice…" Remus murmured pointing, "Prong did say he needed a new shirt to wear during Quidditch practice…"

"The shirts? You think I should buy him a shirt?"

Remus paused, thinking for a moment. "Either this or we keep looking."

Sirius threw his hands up in the air, "Just because I look like a bloody pretty boy does _not_ mean I like shopping Moony, its fucking scary. There too many bloody people, and too many crazy witches and too many fucking clothes and how the hell am I supposed to know what to buy Prongs? And why the hell do I need to buy him a bloody Christmas present anyways?"

Remus raised his eyebrows incredulously before catching sight of a pair of suede shoes.

"Oh! What about those?" Remus asked, only to be met with silence.

"Fuck it Moony. I'll get him a stripper."

* * *

So! Please review, even if it's just to point out spelling mistakes or something! I would love to hear what people think!

Thanks a ton for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter, I kept trying to keep them super short...but I can't seem to manage that. I guess I'll just have to work on it...

So please read and review!

* * *

Sirius Black carefully maneuvered up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, trying not to step on the tinsel and wide array of Christmas ornaments that Remus and James had decorated Gryffindor Tower in the night before break started. Most of the students had gone home for Christmas, and so it came to be that only a few second year girls were still here and the Marauders.

The girls, who seemed to realize that they would be safer from the insanity that was the Marauders stayed shut up in their dormitory giggling and playing muggle board games all day leaving the Marauders to their own devices and with free reign of the tower.

Brushing past Remus, who was busy cutting up a red and green paper chain on the floor and James who was happily gluing them together (personally he thought they had gone a little overboard with the Christmas spirit this year) Sirius flopped down on his bed for a second before jumping up again.

"What is that smell?" He asked, sniffing the air.

"Pumpkin pie mate." James answered from the floor, not bothering to look up from the sticky mess of glue he was creating.

"But why does it smell like pie in our dormitory?"

Remus sighed, as though the answer was obvious.

"Because, Peter's baking."

"But _where_ is he baking?"

"In here!" Peter called from the bathroom and Sirius rounded on him sputtering for a moment before finally forming words.

"You're baking pies in our bathroom! Is that even sanitary? No. Wait. I have a better question. _Why_ are you baking pies in our bathroom?"

"U-uh well…the house elves are really busy right now, with all that work preparing for Christmas dinner. And…I was in the mood for baking pies…and there isn't room in the kitchens…so…."

Sirius (in a rare moment) had nothing to say and opted instead for hiding his face in his hands.

"I for one think it's a great idea!" James said smiling brightly up from his pile of red and green paper scraps.

"Me too," Remus added. "Really brings the Christmas spirit into the dormitory."

Sirius stared at his friends for a long moment.

"You're crazy, all of you, but I fucking love you anyways."

* * *

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter! Hope you like it!

Please r&r!

* * *

"It needs arms!" Peter whined as he stepped back and assessed the gigantic snowman they had made.

"Alright mates. Let's find some branches!" James cheered, leading the charge into the forbidden forest in search of the perfect arm branches.

When they finally found the perfect sticks and managed to levitate them up onto the ginormous snowman they stood back and smiled.

"Good enough for ya Pete?" Sirius asked and Peter, now content that their creation wasn't missing any crucial limbs, nodded.

"But not for me!" Remus stated, pulling out his wand. With a small pop a large silk top hat appeared on the snowman's head and Remus smiled, looking satisfied. "There, now it's done."

"Why the hell does a snowman need a top hat?" James asked, looking skeptically at the hat.

"Because, now it looks like Frosty the Snowman."

"Who's Frosty the Snowman?"

"You blokes never saw Frosty the Snowman?"

"Moony mate…we're pureblood. We've never even seen a real fellytone."

Remus rapped James smartly on the head. "It's telephone Prongs, and being pureblood is no excuse for not knowing about Frosty the Snowman. By the time I'm done with you two, you will have seen every muggle movie ever made about Christmas!"

With that he started off toward the castle already composing a list of muggle movies, Peter following him closely nearly bouncing with excitement over the prospect of being allowed to watch cartoons.

Sirius and James exchanged a look.

"Why do I get the feeling we have just unleashed some terrible Muggle horror upon ourselves?"

"Because we have mate. Because we have."

The Marauders then spent the next week being forced to watch ever muggle movie that popped into Remus' head, by the time it was over Sirius and James knew Frosty the Snowman by heart.

* * *

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright! So I think I successfully managed a short one here, what do you think? Hope everybody likes it!

Read and Review!

* * *

"Are you really going to put stockings up on our beds Moony?"

"What do you think I'm doing right now?"

James groaned.

"Putting stockings up on our beds."

"Why yes Prongs. That is exactly what I'm doing, your observation skill are excellent."

"But Moony….stockings are so much work." James whined, "We already have to buy gifts for everyone, and send out Christmas cards, and now we have to buy cheap stocking stuffers too!"

Just then Sirius burst into the dormitory smiling like the madman he was.

"Awww…don't worry Prongs." He smirked and licked his lips in a seductive manner. "I'll stuff your stocking for you."

* * *

I think this every time I see stockings and things in the store...Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter! Yay! So now I'm all caught up!

Please read and review!

* * *

"No."

"But Remus…exams are over!"

"There's nothing stopping us! No studying, no teachers, no nothing!"

"Come on Moony…just one night…please?" Sirius begged, his big silvery eyes pooling up with fake tears in the best damn puppy dog look Remus had ever seen.

"…Fine…" He muttered, staring around at his friend's eager faces. "Fine. But just this once!"

Sirius and James smirked and glanced at each other.

"Just this once he says."

"Like the first time we got detention-"

"Like the first time snuck into Hogsmead-"

"Like the first time we broke into the staff room-"

"Like the first-"

"No, I mean it this time! Just once, alright?"

"Oooh, he means it this time Prongs."

"I know Padfoot, I shaking in my boots."

"Oh shut up you two! Are we going to do this or not?" Remus snapped grabbing the bottle of Firewhiskey and taking a swig, coughing violently as the liquid burned his throat.

James and Sirius laughed, watching as their friend coughed and sputtered before Sirius grabbed the bottle from Remus.

"And now I purpose a toast! To the Marauders! Or the three of us that are present anyways, and may we wreck havoc on the castle during break!" He took a long gulp of the liquid swallowing it with a much more practiced hand than Remus and passed the bottle to James.

"Hear hear Padfoot! We are going to make this Christmas unforgettable!" James laughed taking a swig before passing it back to Remus.

It was only by the time they had finished the bottle that Remus pointed out the irony that they probably wouldn't remember any of this in the morning anyways…

So much for unforgettable...

* * *

Review! Please! I beg of you!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so I'm terrible at updating...and keeping track of time...and everything else. But oh well, that's me. So anyways, a little late, but still. Here are some more chapters!

So...Read and Review? Please?

* * *

"Wake up Padfoot!" James Potter yelled in Sirius' ear. Sirius groaned and rolled over.

"Go away Prongs. I want to sleep."

"But you can't sleep! It's Christmas!"

Blearily Sirius opened his eyes and glanced from James, to the meager pile of present at the end of his bed, to the generous pile at James bed, and back to James.

"Anything from my parents?"

James paused and shifted through Sirius' pile for a moment or two before cursing softly.

"Nothing Pads…I'm sorry, I'm sure they just forgot-"

"Shut it Prongs." Sirius snarled as he tossed off his blankets and stormed across the room slamming the bathroom door behind him.

"Christmas can go fuck itself!"

* * *

Tada! Chapter 6! A little more angsty than others...Hope you liked it! Please please review, tell me what you think about the characters, the stories, what can I improve on?

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

And here is chapter 7! Read and Review please, I'd love to hear what you think! This ones really short...

* * *

The Marauders raced through the hallway, laughing uproariously jumping over first years, dodging teachers, tinsel and mistletoe stuck in their hair. They skidded to a stop in the great hall where James brandished his wand and suddenly Dumbledore's vibrant purple robes changed into a Santa suit. Cheers broke out among the four tables mixed with laughter and Sirius pointed his wand at his own throat calling out in an unnaturally loud voice.

"The Marauder's wish you all a Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year!"

Then Remus tugged on his sleeve and they tore out of the castle onto the grounds before McGonagall could catch them.

* * *

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

And now for chapter 8! Tada! Hope you like it, this wasn't meant to be slash or anything, just funny!

Read and Review!

* * *

Remus leaned down and placed a gentle peck on the Second year girls cheek, causing her to flush a lovely tomato color. Her friends squealed immediately gathering round her asking all kinds of questions.

Running a hand through his soft brown hair Remus walked over to the Marauders, ignoring the taunting cackles from James and Sirius.

"I knew you liked them young Moony, but I didn't know you liked them _that_ young." Sirius teased ruffling Remus hair.

"Oh ha ha, at least I'm not the one snogging Lucius Malfoy."

The smile instantly dropped off Sirius' face at the memory and Remus smirked as he turned whiter than a piece of parchment.

"I-I thought we agreed to never mention that again?" He stuttered out.

"It was the goddamn mistletoe, I had to kiss him!"

James snickered.

"Sure you did mate. Sure you did. That's why it dragged on for ten minutes."

"That was him! Not me! And it was not ten minutes! It was only like ten seconds!"

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

And here is number 9! Read and Review please!

* * *

James and Sirius clambered through the portrait hole into the near deserted Common Room. Which made sense, it was near two in the morning, but since when did Marauders ever sleep?

Never. That's when.

They had just begun making their way up to their dormitory when Peter tumbled out the door rolling down the steps squealing like a pig.

"James! Sirius! You have to help us!"

It was only when Peter rolled to a stop that James and Sirius realized that he was covered in ribbon and tinsel.

"Peter…what the hell?" James chocked out while Sirius just raised his eyebrows.

"Remus and I decided to decorate the dorm, but we wanted to make it go faster so we used magic-" He paused to catch his breath and squirmed for a second at their feet.

"Things got a little out of hand."

Sirius chuckled. "We can see that Wormtail."

"Oh just untied me already!" Peter squeaked, annoyed as James snickered and began to unwrap him.  
Sirius, figuring that James could handle Peter by himself climbed the remaining steps to their dormitory and stood in the doorway for a second before letting out a long sigh.

"And here I thought I would actually be getting some sleep tonight."

"Yeah, well it's not like you ever sleep anyways Padfoot." Remus Lupin snapped from across the room. There was a long stretch of silence.

"Just get me down from this bloody tree already!" Remus growled from where he was strapped to a nine foot tall fur tree by a mixture of tinsel, wrapping paper and spello-tape.

"And you lot ask _me_ why I hate Christmas?"

* * *

So I haven't really edited any of these...so there are a ton of mistakes I'm sure...Either way, please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

And now to chapter 10! Yay for me! Read and Review please!

* * *

"What'd you get for Christmas Moony?"

"Oh a few books and a new set of dress robes. You?"

"New Quidditch gloves and boots, shitload of sweets. Padfoot?"

"Some ugly dress robes and a lecture about proper pureblood behavior. Wormtail?"

"N-nothing important."

Remus, James and Sirius exchanged a look.

"Come on Petey, you can tell us…"

"Yeah, we don't care."

"N-no really, it was nothing interesting…"

"Bullshit." Sirius snapped. "Hold him down men!"

Remus and James tackled Peter to the floor of the train compartment while Sirius rummaged through his trunk, eventually letting out a bark of a laugh.

"A box set on how to woo the female sex." He chuckled to himself before reading the titles aloud.

"Men are From Mars Women are from Venus, The Female Mind, and How to Interpret the Subtle Signals. Impressive Wormtail."

"My mum gave them to me, she thinks I need a girlfriend…" Peter mumbled as his friends burst into fits of laughter. James smiled down at his fellow Marauder, patting him consolingly on the back.

"You don't need a girlfriend mate, we're Marauders. We don't have time for girls, we have too many pranks to pull!"

* * *

Read and Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

And number 11! I do realize that it's past Christmas now...though only by 17 minutes, but I figured I have this written, why not post it.

So please Read and Review!

* * *

"Is everything alright Mr. Black?" Professor McGonagall asked, peering down at the second year from her spot across the table.

"Yeah...of course Professor. Just can't decided what to eat first." Sirius smiled grimly, staring down at his plate which was piled high with untouched food.

Once he was sure that McGonagall's attention was no longer focused on him Sirius nudged James, whispering under his breath.

"Why'd you make me sit across from McGonagall?"

"Because she likes you better."

"No she doesn't you arse. She hates me."

James hit Sirius with a chicken leg.

"Shut up!" Then after swallowing a mouthful of mash potatoes (because he actually did have manners, he just didn't always use them) he asked, "do you really think it'll work?"

"It better." Sirius growled, "we spent too much bloody time on for it not to."

"Right…I really hope it works."

Just as he said that though, Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick grabbed a party cracker and pulled.

With an explosive boom the great hall was immersed in great clouds of red and green.

Celestina Warbeck's Christmas album echoed throughout the school.

Thick gigantic snowflakes five feet across began to fall from the ceiling.

McGonagall screamed, Dumbledore laughed and poor little Professor Flitwick fainted.

And Sirius and James took off running.

* * *

Well...that's all I've got. Since it isn't really Christmas anymore I'm probably not going to add to this, though you never know...

Anyways, reviews would be most appreciated!


End file.
